


The Roads Paved With Detours and Mishaps

by Profficient_In_Feels



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Angst, Don't Judge Me, Everyone's In Highschool, F/M, Insecure!Stiles, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, My first fic, Only Hale family werewolves, Teen Derek, alternating pov, awkward!derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1983240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profficient_In_Feels/pseuds/Profficient_In_Feels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles may or may not have a crush on one, Derek Hale but he's not naive enough to think when Derek suddenly starts sitting next to him and giving him smiles, that he actually liked Stiles. No, he obviously wants something out of Stiles. Wants him to write an essay or do his homework. He's not stupid, Derek doesn't like him, right? Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Disgruntled, and Distrustful

**Author's Note:**

> HIYA!!!!!! Now read and this is my first fic so, I really hope you enjoy. If not I'll hang my head in shame and run and hide in a closet.

Stiles woke up to the sound of Drops Of Jupiter playing from his clock radio signaling it was 6:30 and officially time to go to school. Which also meant 8 hours of sitting and pretending to listen to the nagging of the teachers when really all he heard was ‘womp womp womp womp’.

“Ugh,” Stiles moaned as he shot up in bed, running a hand through his now slightly longer hair he had decided to grow out on a whim after 17 years of the same old buzz cut. Stiles smacked his mouth loudly while stretching and getting out of his warm, and comfortable bed, looking longingly back at it as he got into the shower and brushed his teeth, making a face in the mirror. He walked out of the bathroom at the end of the hall and back into his bedroom where he proceeded to open his closet and pick out his outfit for the day. He just grabbed a loose fitting shirt and some old jeans. He was feeling lazy today, ok? Let him be lazy if he wanted to be. 

He ran down the steps and said, “Mornin’ Dad.”

“Mornin’ Son,” The Sheriff said as he was looking over a case file and drinking coffee out of a ‘Worlds Greatest Dad’ mug Stiles had got him when he was 12. 

It was 7:20 and he was running late despite his normal rushing. Ok, so he may have fallen asleep in the shower once….or twice. Again, stop judging he had been up late playing CoD with Scott on the Xbox late last night.

“I’m running late dad so, bye. Love ya,” He said gulping down a glass of OJ and grabbing his bookbag.

“Bye, Son. Love ya,” John Stilinski not taking his eyes off the case file. We always say love you before we leave each other, ever since Mom died we learnt not to take a moment for granted. We never like sat down and said it as a rule but we both would rather not think that the other wouldn’t completely know our feelings. 

 

Stiles ran out the door and jumped into his Jeep and driving to school, pulling into the parking lot next to the bike rack where Scott had already parked his dirtbike. He jumped out and ran inside just in time for the bell and took his seat. It was first period, Chemistry and he sat alone at a chemistry table a couple rows up from where Scott and Allison share their own. He’s sitting there watching Mr. Harris preparing to start class when He walked in. All broody and dark and wearing that old leather jacket and…….fuck stop staring Stiles, he’s looking at you weird now so yeah, stopping is good. 

He, Derek Hale that is, is now walking over, and oh…...oh fuck he’s is now sitting down, sitting down beside me, and you’re still staring good lord Stiles, look away, abort abort.

“Hello,” Derek said sitting down beside Stiles.

Stiles just sat open-mouthed for a while until he realized that he was gaping. He responded the only way he knew how, he flailed and rambled.

“Hi, hey, hello, how are you? Are you fine? I mean yeah, you are fine, but I don't know if your, fine. Like ok I mean... yeah” He said flustered

“Stiles, right?” Holding out his hand

‘Wow who in the world shook hands anymore, is that a thing? I thought that died in like the 1980’s.’ he thought. Well he thought he thought, turns out he said as much out loud.

Derek retracted his hand and just kind of went silent and turned back to the teacher squirming a little and acting slightly offended.  
“I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable if I did, i'm just a little nervous, I mean, I don’t know you and I thought you didn’t know me.” Stiles quickly imended sticking out his hand.

Derek turned back around at him and shook his hand flashing a small but sincere smile and Stiles just melted for a second. Mr. Harris had started but despite his normal vendetta he had out for Stiles he seemed to not notice the two of them talking at all.

“I’m sorry not trying to be rude but why are you, big man on campus who all the girls want and probably guys too, are sitting here with me, Stiles Stilinski practically invisible, Stiles Stilinski?” He asked.

“You’re not invisible.” phrased it almost as a question and looking at me as if I was crazy.

“What do you mean?” I was thoroughly baffled.

“Stilinksi, Hale, stop talking or I will assign you both detention!” Mr. Harris yelled at us once he noticed our conversation.

 

The rest of the class passed in silence and sneaky stares as I kept glancing over and wondering about the enigma that is Derek Hale. When the bell rung I was grateful and remorseful at the same time. I wanted to know what Derek wanted but also didn’t want to spend much more time around him considering that he might accidentally be talking and somehow say that Derek’s Adonisness is probably more Adonis than the actual Adonis and should proceed to rip of my clothes and just…….and no because I don’t need a boner in Econ I will not think about how he has so much stubble even in eleventh grade or, how his shirt is just tight enough to where it shows of his perfect chest. Oh no, there’s the boner. Stiles shifts and crosses his legs to hide his growing erection and tries to think of other stuff to make it go down. Come on, Scotts feet. ew. Coach having sex. Stiles audibly gags before he can help himself at the mental image and pats himself on the back because his boner is now officially not a boner anymore.

 

The first few classes of the day pass by relatively quickly and before he knows it it’s lunch which is A-Okay with him because he didn’t have breakfast that morning and is ravenous. Stiles grabs his tray and goes and sit beside Scott and beginning to tear into a snackpack because dessert first, real food second. 

 

Stiles is halfway through his snackpack when Derek comes to the table and sits beside Stiles. ‘So,’ Stiles thinks as he stares at him for a second ‘he is sitting here and earlier he was sitting by me in Chemistry, he must want something, probably for me to do his homework in Chem. That’s probably what it is, he’s a dumb jock, Captain of the lacrosse team and he must know i’m smart because i’m on the lacrosse team and he obviously knew so he must have something due in a class or something, yeah that’s it.’ He thinks as he tries to figure out why Derek would ever want to sit with him. So, obviously he wants something, might as well get it over with.

Stiles turned to Derek quickly apparently startling Derek cause he jumped, “Listen Derek,” Stiles said, “I don’t really know what it is you’re playing at but, if you’re like trying to get me to do your homework or essay or something, just say so that way I can deny and you can get angry and it’ll all be over sooner than later.” Stiles said to Derek matter-of-factly.

“Is that really why you think i’m sitting near you?” Derek asked looking confused, startled, and...a little ...hurt? maybe?

“Derek, I really don’t see another reason why Mr. Popularity would suddenly take an interest in me.” Stiles said. “I mean I seriously doubt it’s for my charms and grace.”

"You need to stop being suck a prick Stiles. I dont want nothing from you." Derek grunted out eyes glistening with anger. Derek slammed his hands onto the table, making Stiles flinch, before he got up and stormed off into the hallway. Leaving Stiles sitting there in bafflement of Derek’s actions. 

Scott leaned over to Stiles, “What was that all about?”

“No fucking idea, buddy,” Stiles said open-mouthed, “But, I can tell you this,” he turns and looks Scott in the eye, “I’m gonna be finding out.”


	2. Determination, While Misguided, Is Still Determination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek has decided to change Stiles view of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well thanks for reading.

Derek walked with determination down the hallway, not sure where his determination was aimed just that it was there, definitely there. He was outside before he knew it and was running off into the woods wolfing out once he was safely out of view of everything.

Did Stiles really think of him so poorly as to think Derek was trying to get him to do his schoolwork for him? So, that’s how he thought of him. ‘I just wanted to talk to him, he seemed funny and nice….and he had those perfect lips and all those moles marking constellations on his face.’ he thought. Okay so maybe he kind of thought Stiles was adorable. He had thought or more of hoped Stiles might actually return his feelings, but obviously not. He just thought maybe he would sit by him and try to make a conversation but he had gotten nervous and ended up just staying quiet. And then he’d went to lunch knowing full well where Stiles sat, considering the fact that he had snuck glances almost everyday since he noticed Stiles back when he was a Sophomore and Stiles was just a Freshman. He’d had his crush for all these years and this was his Senior year. He knew that if he didn’t make a move now when he got out of school there would be absolutely no chance of him ever getting to make a move. So, this morning he had steeled his resolve and had decided that today was the day. He had it all planned out and it would be perfect and smooth and leave Stiles wanting him. He couldn’t get the concept outside of his head apparently though because as soon as he had walked into that classroom and saw Stiles flushed from no doubt running in and how intense his stare was he just became all awkward and unable to say anything else.

But he had made a promise to himself and he was going to keep it, so he had moved to where Stiles was sitting alone at his Chem table and tried to make conversation but, just ended up stiffly trying to shake hands with Stiles. 

No wonder Stiles didn’t like him, he was just so awkward and Stiles was always so upbeat and fun and Derek couldn’t even make himself stop scowling at the guy he’d fallen for. He had tried to smile and hoped it seemed genuine. because that’s what he wanted to be with Stiles. Genuine and fun. He wouldn’t ever get the chance though, he would never be with Stiles.

In his cloud of emotion he hadn’t noticed he’d somehow made it home and was stumbling up the steps to open the door. He walked into the living room, running a hand through his hair. Laura was there watching Mean Girls and raising "The Hale Eyebrow" (a well known trait passed down through the generations) at him.

“Home so soon little bro?” She asked eating some popcorn out of a bowl beside her.

“Yeah, I was able to skip my last few classes because I had gotten the credits for them ahead of time,” Derek said hoping his lie wouldn’t be detected but of course he’s not so lucky.

“Is that really why Derek?” Laura looked at him knowingly. 

“Yeah, why?” Derek said playing dumb.

“Because, Derek, you reek of self-pity,” She said pausing the movie. “so, what happened.” Laura turned on the couch to face Derek.

“That bad, huh?” Derek plopped down beside Laura and stealing some of the popcorn in the process, chomping down on it.

“Yep, and hands of my popcorn. I need it too finish the movie.” Laura smacked Derek’s hand away and looked him straight in the eye.

“It’s nothing, ok? I mean, it’s something but you wouldn’t understand. Well, maybe you would but, I don’t want to tell you.” Laura somehow giving Derek a doubtful, and quizzical look all in the same instant.

“Listen, Der, just tell me what it is and ill try my best, ok?” 

“Well, it’s not really a what so much as a who.” Derek ran his hands over his face trying to physically wipe away the shame and anger. Why couldn’t Stiles just accept maybe Derek wanted to get closer to him. Maybe he wanted to get more acquainted with those amber eyes and full lips. But, no Stiles thinks Derek wants something from him.

“Tell me who she is, Derek. Did she do something, did she embarass you. Because if she did then I will have a talk with her.” Laura scowled, anger turning her eyes gold for a moment.

“Laura, ...it’s...it’s not....nevermind,” Derek quickly turned his head, avoiding eye contact.

“Derek, tell me.” 

“It’s not…”

“Derek, seriously tell me, now.”

“It’s not a girl, Laura,” Derek admitted miserably.

“Oh my god, Derek!” Laura jumped up and screeched, “Oh my god, who knows, who knows, am I the first? Oh my god, this is awesome! Who is HE?! Oh my g-”

“Laura, Laura, STOP!” Derek practically begged to the, in his opinion, overly enthusiastic Laura.

“Der, answer the questions and I will.” Laura demanded.

“Okay, so only you know, and it’s Stmphhh Stimmmph” Derek mumbles the last part so it’s incoherent.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t hear that. I could always just ask Mom if she knows who it is.” Laura says starting to walk through the doorway, presumably to ask Mom.

“No! I mean, don’t ask her I’ll tell you.” Derek rambled out in order to keep Laura in the Living Room.

“Okay, then, spill. I also want all the details, all the juicy little tidbits that I obviously need to know.”

“Okay, fine. His name is Stiles Stilinski and he’s amazing. He’s got wit to compete with the Devil and sarcasm that would border just plain criminal. I’ve had a crush on him since forever and he’s just……..beautiful and so, so smart and he’s adorably clumsy and he thinks i’m a dumb jock who only wants to use him.” 

“Well then, tell me. What are you going to do to change what he thinks?” Laura asked.

“I don’t know Laura, how can I do that?” Derek asked slightly hopeful, slightly doubtful.

“Well, I suppose just keep at it. Wait he is gay right? I will not be having my little brother pining after a straight boy.” Laura asked him seriously.

“He’s bi,” Derek said sheepishly.

“Well, then. I don’t see how you couldn’t land him. Keep at it. Hey, Der?”

“Yeah, Laura,” 

“Are you a top or a bottom?” Laura asked with a small Talia calls her trouble smile.

Derek blushed furiously and promptly left the room to the roar of laughter coming from his Sister. Derek wasn’t sure what he was going to do to make Stiles like him but, he seems to think he’s a dumb jock so, he’ll just have to show him he’s not. Somehow. 'I can do that, right? I don't know how. But I will do it!" Dereks eyes flashed at the thought of it, Stiles wanting him. He had to have that happen. That WILL happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed, please do leave kudos I know it's only the second chapter but im trying i promise. Peace Breh. -v-


	3. Raised hopes, and lowered expectations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek is trying to prove to Stiles he wants to be his friend while Stiles tries to find his alterior motive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reads but come on we can do better. c: (My thinly veiled attempt to get more good reviews and kudos)

Stiles was in full on detective mode (or as he liked to call it others often referred to it as ‘Stiles stop, no more questions’ or his Dad’s ‘Oh no, Stiles you’ve got that look that usually means i’ll have to try and explain why you fell in Ms. Hart’s roses at three in the morning.’). He was going to find out what Derek’s deal was. Why had he stormed off yesterday? Of course that didn’t mean he had actually planned on talking to him, he had just thought he’d talk to one of Derek’s friends like Isaac or maybe Boyd (though the chances of getting anything other than a monosyllabic answer out of Boyd was zero to none). But, his plan drastically altered when Derek entered that morning and had promptly sat down beside Stiles (again) at his normally lonely table.

“Hey,” Derek said surprising Stiles considering he had expected to have to start the conversation. Not that he was complaining because this meant he didn’t accidentally use some very bad conversation starters that would probably end up embarrassing him more than Derek.

“Hello, Derek. What’s up? No, wait let me guess, stalking little girls in red cloaks going to grandma’s?” Stiles asked smirking at his reference to Red Riding Hood, well he was until he noticed that Derek had stiffened and look kind of like a deer in the headlights of a Jeep.

“What? No.” said Derek in a grimace that was actually very reminiscent of wolf. ‘which,’ Stiles thinks, ‘only re-enforces my reference.’

“So, that was a fast answer, you hiding something, Derek?” Stiles smirked, he may or may not enjoying making Derek uncomfortable.

“No. I want to apologize for yesterday when I stormed out, I just got upset that you thought I wanted something out of you.” Derek said clearly changing the subject but, Stiles decided to overlook it considering the change was surprising and not unpleasant considering it meant maybe Derek didn’t want Stiles to do anything for. Although some things he wouldn’t mind doing for Derek, and there is dick stirring that needs to be stopped now. 

“Well, I accept your apology but only if buy me a snack-pack to replace the one that ended dumped in my peas yesterday after you hit the table, which p.s why would you do that? That table has been nothing but supportive to you.” Stiles internally snickered at his subtle joke.

“Okay, fine i’ll buy you the-” Derek was cut off by Harris stepping up to the front and announcing a pop quiz that will be on yesterday’s lesson. The one he had not heard because of the fact he had been preoccupied with talking to Derek.

~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~

 

“So,” Stiles says opening the snack-pack that Derek got him, “you said that you didn’t want to me to do anything for you. Then what do you want?”

“Is it so hard to believe that maybe I just want to get to know you?” Derek asked from his position across from Stiles at the lunch table.

Stiles thought about that for a second. “Yes, actually. You see, there is this thing called a social ladder and you, my good sir, happen to be at the top rung where as I am a little above one-fourth marker.”

“I never really followed social rules, Stiles.” Derek smirked.

“Still doesn’t answer why you suddenly decided to become my friend.” Stiles counters.

“I have my reasons. Anyways, how’s your Jeep doing, got it fixed yet?” Derek asked

“Well, I will figure those reasons out, and I never mentioned my jeep. How’d you-”

Scott and Allison came and sat down near them no doubt late to lunch because of some mid day activities behind the bleachers, judging by Allison’s messed up hair and Scott’s dopey grin. 

“Hey Bro, Hey Allison.” Stiles said to the two of them.

“Hey, Stiles. Derek.” Scott mumbled too busy pulling Allison closer to engage any further.

Derek rarely spoke after the duo had sat down. Stiles wondered why but, didn’t really pursue the question past just his thoughts. Derek did however speak again when Stiles was about to dump his tray and head to his next class.

“Hey, Stiles. I heard Lydia was having a party next weekend wanna come?”

“Lydia? As in Lydia Martin? As in THE Lydia Martin?” Stiles asked

“Um? Yeah?” 

“Can Scott come?”

“I’m sure he’s already going with Allison anyways but yeah, sure.”

“Awesome look forward to it.”

“It’s a date then.” Derek said beaming.

“Okay, bye.” Stiles said looking a little confused. Derek Hale wanted him to go to a party hosted by Lydia Martin. The girl he’s had a crush on since third grade. With her pouty lips and strawberry blonde hair. That party would be awesome. And not just because hes be seeing Lydia but also because, he, Stiles Awkward Stilinski was going to a cool kid party. SOmething he had never dreamed of in his wildest dreams. He had go buy some new flannel.  
~\/\/\/\/\/\/~

After school Derek raced home, sure he ran a few red lights and maybe a stop sign or two but that didn’t matter. He had gotten Stiles to say yes to a date. He was practically preening with excitement and anxiety. What would he wear? Was he going to pick Stiles up or were they going to meet? No, Stiles’ Jeep was in the shop so, he’d probably be picking him up. ‘Oh my God!!!! I got a date with Stiles. I mean I knew it was going well but I didn't expect him to say yes. Oh my God, I have to tell Laura.’ Derek made it home in record time. Laura was again on the couch but this time watching some nature documentary about wolves.

“Laura!” Derek yelled startling Laura.

“Woah, Derek. Where’s the fire?” Laura joked.

“He said yes! Laura I asked Stiles to go to Lydia Martin’s party and he said yes!” Derek was practically exuding excitement.

“Wait a sec, Der. Lydia?”

“Yeah?” Derek was confused and a little hurt Laura wasn’t freaking out with him.

“Wasn’t Lydia the girl Stiles has been crushing on since he was little?”

Derek was suddenly very worried. Had Stiles said yes because it was Lydia’s party?

“Yeah but… you don’t think….” Derek asked hurt and now sincerely worried.

“Yeah, Der, I do. Just be careful, I don’t know alright it could be a date or he could just be pining after Lydia. Just, do me a favor and don’t get your hopes up. Exercise some caution, kay?” Laura asked.

“Okay.” Derek walked up to his room hope, fear, and shame all swirling inside him. ‘Even if he is pining after Lydia, i'm still gonna still gonna woo him.’ Derek steeled his resolve and started his homework.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soo sorry about the fire joke (not really) and leave kudos if you enjoyed and so far chapters are coming out every two days ill try to keep that up.


	4. Where There's A Road A Crash Is Bound To Occur.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He fucked up, He fucked up soo bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well i can't tell if i posted this early or late but here. :)

The weekend rolled around bringing both hope and animosity with it. Lydia’s party was this afternoon and he and Stiles had agreed upon Derek picking him up because Stiles’ Jeep was still in the shop and would be for at least three more days. Derek had grabbed his leather jacket and pulled on some of his nicest clothes for Stiles’ and his’ ‘date’. Derek at least hoped it was a date even though Laura had planted that seed of doubt in his mind so he wasn’t sure if it was a date. 

Derek grabbed the keys to the Camaro before heading out and starting up his car to go and get Stiles. He had put on his best cologne (which really wasn’t much considering being a werewolf and all most strong colognes were ruled out because it caused headaches) and had made sure to brush his teeth. Twice. And bring gum. And mints. So what? He said he had doubts, but he also had hopes. 

He pulled up in front of the Stilinski house just in time to see Stiles run out while pulling on a red hoodie and saying bye to his dad. Stiles ran down to the car and jumped into the passenger side, sending a wide smile Derek’s way.

“So, it’s off to Lydia’s is it?” Stiles asked.

“Uh, no actually she’s having it at her parents lake house,” Derek said snapping out of his stupor that had appeared after Stiles’ smile.

“Okay then, allon-sy!” Stiles smiled.

“What?” Derek asked starting the car and pulling out of the drive.

Stiles just stared at him for a few minutes. Mouth hanging open like Derek had just said the most ridiculous thing in the world.

“What?” Derek repeated a little agitated and a little turned on, looking a Stiles mouth open and inviting.

“You’ve never seen Doctor Who?! I can’t even look at you! We will be making you watch that and you will become a Whovian and it will be amazing because I can say I turned Mr. Popularity into a Whovian!” Stiles said incredulously.

“What’s Doctor Who? And Whovian?” Derek was dumbfounded.

Stiles just facepalmed and said “If we weren’t going to a party I would drag you home and educate you!” 

“I’d like that.” Derek said trying not to think about that innuendo and stared straight ahead.

The car ride from there on out was filled with easy silence for Derek and non-stop rambling about Doctor Who for Stiles. Apparently it was some British television show about an alien who took attractive young women on adventures through time and space. All in all Derek thought he may have liked it. Hell, Stiles could say he was into the worst show in the world and Derek would automatically love it.

They pulled up next to a red Porsche and began to walk up to the front door side by side, when Scott ran up to them hugging Stiles who looked annoyed at that and pushed Scott off. Derek felt a twinge of jealousy at Scott hugging Stiles, until he realized how ridiculous that was. Scott was dating Allison and was very straight, so no competition there. 

“Hey, bro,” Stiles said ruffling Scott’s hair as Allison walked up behind him flashing Derek a shy smile.

“Hey, Stiles,” Allison said, “Derek.”

“Hey, Allison,” Stiles smiled at her sweetly.

“You got here just in time, we were all about to go swimming in the lake, wanna come?” Scott asked.

“‘We’ as in you and Allison?” Stiles eyed them suspiciously.

“Yeah, why?” Scott asked.

“Nah, then I suspect that it will be less swimming and more skinny dipping, and ill leave you two to that on your own.” Allison blushed and Scott mouthed a ‘Thanks, Stiles’ as they walked away.

Stiles turned to Derek and motioned towards the door. “Shall we?”

“We shall.” Derek said smiling slightly at Stiles’ antics.

The party was a blur of movement people mingling and Lydia as graceful as ever taking care of the piss drunk and the couples hooking up sending them to a room to pass out or make out. The party continued, someone had spiked the punch but, Derek didn’t really see a reason to get drunk when he had all he wanted beside him. Stiles had sat beside Derek in a corner, watching a the party. Stiles was looking off into the distance but all of Derek’s attention was focused on the boy beside him.

“Do you think I have a chance?” Stiles asked still looking off somewhere.

Derek’s breath and heart hitched for a second. “Yeah, yeah you really do.”

“Really?” Stiles asked suddenly very excited “You think Lydia might like me?! I mean I knew you two were relatively friends. Does she ever say anything about me?!”  
Derek felt as if a bucket of ice water had been dumped on his head and then a blade made of wolfsbane had been stabbed into his heart. None of this showed on his face only anger.

“Yeah, sure,” Derek said mad, “I’m gonna go get some punch.” His former inhibitions of getting drunk gone, in fact that was the plan, maybe then he could forget the embarrassment of this. Of course Stiles didn’t like him. Laura had been right, and he fallen, fallen hard and now here he was, humiliated and mad and sad. He was sad, he had hoped, he wanted so bad for his love not to be unrequited. He had been blind he had seen what he wanted to see. Derek grabbed a red solo cup and downed it in one gulp doing the same with a second. He looked around and saw Scott and Allison with Isaac. He hadn’t even know Isaac was here let alone...oh….OH…. Scott just, Scott just kissed him. Perhaps his assumption of Scott’s sexuality was a little premature. And Allison, she’s just watching. Enjoying it. ‘Oh my God, I need more punch’. Derek downed another cup and went off in search of something, or more accurately, someone to drown his sorrows in.

~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~

Stiles was confused, he had just been sitting with Derek enjoying watching the hottest girl in the world while sitting next to the hottest guy in the world. He had asked Derek what he thought about his chances with Lydia. Derek had gotten his hopes up, then he looked at Stiles as if he was disgusted and walked away. ‘I’m gonna go see what happened’ Stiles thought. He got up to walk to the punch bowl where he thought Derek had went and froze. ‘Oh my God, Scott really that’s just. Ew. Ew. Ew. Tongue.’ Stiles turned away as soon as possible and caught sight of something that made him feel sick to his Stomach. Derek was right there, kissing, the she bitch Kate Argent. Allison is fine, but her Sister is the Devil in high heels. Still Stiles doesn’t understand why he feels this. Derek and him are just friends. He knew he hadn’t had a chance, he hadn’t even known if Derek was gay, but he can’t help the way his throat tightens some and his eyes get just the slightest tinge of wetness. It only makes sense Derek’s the most popular guy, Kate’s the most popular girl. They were meant for each other Stiles stood mortified for a second until he gathered himself and and began to turn around and walk away. He’s catch a ride from Scott, he didn’t care, he was NOT riding with Derek Fucking Hale.

~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~

Derek pulled his tongue out of Kate’s mouth. He got a very strong scent of self-loathing, jealousy, and sadness. He turned his head to see the retreating form of Stiles. He had a moment of regret and was about to call out when Kate gripped his face and turned it back towards her to assault his mouth some more.

Later that night after he had left Kate asleep in one of the many rooms in Lydia’s house Derek went looking for Stiles. He was walking around, the party had thinned considerably and Lydia was cleaning up the cups and random discarded clothes.

“Hey, Lydia,” Derek yelled as he walked over to her. “Have you seen Stiles?”

“Yes, I have. He left with Scott, he looked pretty tore up, on the verge of tears. Can’t think why, though.” Lydia said leaning against a table. “Why?”

“Because I think I just fucked up soo bad.” Derek practically whimpered.

“Well, if he was like that because of you. Then i’d say you have fucked up much, worse than just soo bad.”

Derek walked away to his Camaro feeling awful and like a son of a bitch. He had made Stiles almost cry. He’s awful. He didn’t even think about how he was still slightly drunk, and just went home, got in bed and slept. Wallowing in his emotions. He had fucked up, and he had fucked up soo bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me. If you enjoyed please leave reviews or kudos or bookmark subscribe just do something. :)


	5. Back To Dirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has a revelation, all while having a crisis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry its went up late, i usually post this around 7 but its 10:20 and im sorry but its longer than normal. Stiles has a panic attack and its very low key but i suppose it could be a trigger warning so im sorry and this has a little Depressed!Stiles and it talks about his mom so watch out for that too.

Stiles didn’t cry. He got frustrated for a second and of course his eyes teared up, but crying did, definitely not happen. He’d always had a problem with that, he would cry when he was frustrated. And, those tears were completely out of order, they had no right! He held them back on the way home to, with Scott and Allison. Though, he was sure even if he had they wouldn’t have noticed too busy ogling at each other. He had sat in the back of the Allison’s Prius. (Seriously she had that car. The one everyone bashed on but she didn’t care come on, why would she, she could just look at someone with those innocent eyes and they would agree that this is the best car ever and that they should get one) He had stayed silent the entire ride thinking over the day. He seriously didn’t understand why he was upset. The whole point of going to the party in the first place was to try and try at Lydia again, well at least stare for a while without her finding out about it. He had just been sitting with Derek, and Derek had taken his perfectly reasonable self and went to find someone to have a little fun with. Stiles hadn’t been very interesting, just pining after Lydia. ‘I suppose he just got tired of hanging out with a skinny, little, loser and didn’t want to hear anymore about his pathetic attempts to win Lydia’s attention. I mean it makes complete sense. A person went to a party so they could have fun. He wasn’t fun. It was just reasoning, then why did he feel so awful?

“Bye,” Stiles says as he jumps out of the the Prius to run into his house. He thinks he hears a ‘Goodbye’ but he isn’t sure. He runs up to his room and jumps onto his bed with a big sigh. He falls asleep like that, waking up later that night remembering he forgot to brush his teeth and then goes back to bed, actually undressing this time before getting in under the covers.

He woke up at 11: 47 and got up and went to the bathroom, pissing, and then walking to his dresser to grab a towel and some batman boxers. He walked back to the bathroom peeling off his shirt and boxers on the way and turning the water on hot. He let the water wash away all that happened yesterday. He got out of the shower feeling new and had a plan for how to handle the whole Derek fiasco. He would ‘politely’ tell Derek to fuck off, and effectively cut ties with him. It’s not like he didn’t have other friends. It’s not like he began liking how Derek paid attention to him and listened. He had Scott. Scott. Scott who had almost stopped paying him any attention since he met Allison. Scott who forgot his friend once he made team captain last year, leaving Stiles on the bench. Stiles stopped thinking those awful thoughts, him and Scott were brothers whether Allison had cut down on bro time or not. 

He made his way downstairs, his Dad wasn’t there because he was working a full day today and wouldn’t be back before 8 or 9 depending on what might come up at work. He missed his Dad sometimes. He worked hard and long to be able to support them and he barely got to see him considering how often he was taking double shifts and working late into the night just to come home and go right to sleep to leave once again. He missed telling his Dad everything, not fearing the repercussions of doing so. But most of all, he misses his Mom. She was always there for him and the months that she was losing her mind to Frontotemporal Dementia had been the most terrifying months of his life. She was always so calm and excited and gave off an aura of love, but she had not been diagnosed and she of course had symptoms but just like her son she had a few strange idiosyncrasies.

*Flashback* 

Stiles was eight and had just gotten a B on a spelling test and was practically buzzing with excitement. He had just learned he ADHD...Attention Deficit Hyper Disorder (yes, he knew what ADHD stood for and he was very proud of that). He was riding down the street beside Scott on his left. He was so excited to get home and tell his Mom and Dad about his good grade. He had started taking Adderall and this was proof it was working! 

When Scott to his house he branched off yelling a ‘BYE!’ over his shoulder. He made it home and parked his bike beside his house and went and opened the door. He stopped in his tracks. His Dad was holding his Mom in a tight embrace while she cried in soft sobs. 

“Dad? What’s happened? What’s wrong with Mom?” Stiles asked 

“Come here, Stiles,” John called him over bringing in Stiles into the hug. They stayed that way for about thirty minutes. Stiles crying to his Mom’s crying. Hugging her. John eventually sent him up to his room saying he’s explain everything later.

*Flashforward* 

He had explained, that night they had sat Stiles telling him his Mom had a brain disease that she’s had for 6 years and hadn’t know it. Claudia Stilinski had held him in her arms telling him that she was going to change, but no matter what, she would always love him. 

The following years had been torment. When Stiles turned 9 his Mom seemed less loving and would sometimes be very vague in the things she was saying. He’s sometimes run up to her all excited telling her of his newest exploit. She would usually say something along the line of ‘That’s great, Stiles!” and flashing a wan smile. But when Stiles turned 10 his mother would have episodes where she would suddenly get very angry and start throwing something. Then there were times when she seemed very lucid talking and smiling and hugging Stiles and John and then the next moment she would withdraw into herself and just seem to lack interest in anything and look but not seem to understand. Eventually her hands shook so bad she couldn’t sign a check and her conversation were as if she just wasn’t there and would her eyes would glaze over. Claudia Stilinski died when she he was 11 and she was 39. Her body died that year but she had died months before, she didn’t engage for some while and just kind of stared off into the distance as her body jerked and her eye twitched. Stiles loved his Mom and would have done anything to get her back but, he couldn’t and he was not a person who liked to delude and think of what could be. He had decided he had lost one parent, he wouldn’t lose another, he made sure to correct his Dad’s diet and hid all the liquor bottles after he found two empty ones on the counter and John asleep on the couch. He did all the things his Mom used to do. He cleaned, he washed the dishes. He knew he had to do, his Dad couldn’t he was too busy trying to pick up some extra shifts to bring in extra money. He loved his Dad, he loved his Mom, and his Mom was gone and his Dad and him never spoke anymore. He just wanted everyone back. Scott, Dad...Mom.

He came back to reality on the floor and he couldn’t breathe. He was gasping, tears in his eyes. The pancakes burning on the stove ruining the pan. He was curled up in the fetal position trying his best to bring himself and out of the panic attack that was sweeping through his entire body, burning in his lungs. He must’ve laid on the floor for about an hour because when he finally was able to breathe again, and the panic and burning in his lungs had subsided. He got up and threw out the thoroughly destroyed pan with the burnt on pancake. He would have to pick up one more from the store later. He still felt the pain of loss that was always there like a hole in his soul but, it was under control now. He went into the living room and grabbed his phone of the stand where he charges his phone. 1:23. Wow. That was one of the longest one he’s ever had, but hey, now that he’s done with it. He probably won’t have another anytime soon so….silver lining eh? He turned on the t.v, this weekend would be long.

~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~

The weekend was actually surprising quick and Monday rolled around, bringing confrontation that would be tiring to say the least. He pulled into the parking lot, his newly repaired Jeep humming pleasingly. He parked toward the back of the lot near the woods. He climbed out and grabbed his bag, that’s when he was slammed in the side of the Jeep.  
“Are you Stiles?” Some busty, dark-haired woman asked.

“Depends, especially if that’s why you're all grabby-handy.” Stiles said pushing her hands off of him and looking at her suspiciously.

“Stiles, i'm Laura Hale, Derek’s sister.” Laura, as he now knew her as, informed him.

“Great, what does, the prick want now?” Stiles asked about to tell her to fuck off, when he said he was going to cut ties with Derek Hale, that included immediate and most likely distant family.

“Stiles, we need to talk,” she said.

“About?”

“Derek.”

“No thank you. Listen, I don’t know you and i’m sure you’re truly lovely, but no offense. He needs to fuck off. He left me to catch a ride home with Allison and Scott while he fucked, Kate Argent, so i’m sorry, but I don’t want anything to do with, him, his friends, or his family” Stiles said seething. Sure it wasn’t the whole truth, but it was true nonetheless. He didn’t even know what he thought the truth was but, he knew this was some of it. He shucked his bag onto his shoulder and walked away, looking back and Laura looked just as mad. But, it didn’t look directed at him. She stalked off muttering something under her breath, about ‘idiot’ and ‘way to woo’.

Stiles was more than a little confused but he was not getting involved in Derek’s drama he just didn’t have the time nor energy to deal with the douchebag anytime soon. So, of course that’s when Kate Argent walked up perfect nails and hair flashing a smile.

“Listen, Miles, Derek and I are dating now.” She said looking slightly feral.

“Stiles actually, and while I love the gossip of the school as much as the next twitching, nerd but what you do or whom? It doesn’t concern me so, bye.” Stiles walked off smirking at the anger on Kate’s features. She apparently wasn’t used to people walking away from her without being dismissed. He was feeling confident so, he turned around and looked at her.

“Oh, and one more thing,” She looked up at Stiles, anger still apparent in her features, “Cheetah print is soo last year.” She humffed and stalked away stomping her high-heeled boots and catching on a rock and almost tripping. He laughed all the way to chemistry where he walked to another table where Derek wasn’t going to sit. He didn’t know if cheetah print was out of season but, hey it obviously got on Kate’s nerves so point for Stiles. Derek walked and looked around, finding Stiles and began walking over to him.

“Can I sit here?” Derek asked.

Stiles looked up and smiled, “Fuck off.” Mission Complete. He knew he was acting quite bitchy but Stiles was mad. So mad. “I think Kate will be sitting over there,” he pointed to a table where he knew she usually sat.

Derek looked at him, no emotion showing on his face and sat down as Kate came in and kissed him sitting down beside him. He felt all those emotions from the party start over again, but a new one presented itself. Disgust. He had trusted Derek and he had just took him to a party, embarrassed him and then had the audacity to try and act as if nothing happened. He felt disgust. It wasn’t aimed at Derek though, he didn’t dislike Derek. He was disgusted with himself because he just realized why he was so upset. He had fallen for Derek and had trusted him and then Derek strung him along and then ditched him. He loathed himself. He just had another Lydia. He got up and went to the bathroom and promptly forced himself to calm down. 

“You fool. You literally fell again, wasn’t Lydia enough? Nope had to go and fall and have your heart broken. You idiot.” He reprimanded himself and walked back to class and sat through school despising how easily he fell. Yes he had thought Derek was Mayor Hotness of Hotness Town Location: Volcano, but then he began to like his smile and the how past that stoic exterior he was a big old puppy dog.

“You idiot.” Stiles said as he walked up to his room having come home from school as soon as it was out and driving home fast. He plopped down on the bed. He was fucked. He had another Lydia but, this one he couldn’t even pretend he had a chance with. He was soooo fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like how the end was but I tried. What did you guys think?


	6. The Other Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a glimpse into Laura's side of the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is a little shorter than what the previous ones have been, but i've been very busy and didn't have much time to write today. SO sorry but the next chapter will be extra long i promise!

Laura was fuming. She had been lied to. Except she hadn’t, she just hadn’t been told the whole truth. Derek had come home slightly buzzed and smelling of alcohol. She had headed right up to his room, shook him til he woke up and then pushed him into the shower telling him to get the smell off of him so Talia won’t smell it. Once the smell of alcohol was washed off, she got that familiar smell of sadness and misery. She pulled him up and dragged him down to the dining table.

“"So, was it a date?" Laura asked as she set up the coffee maker to sober him up. 

”No, it wasn't I just say beside him as he rambled on about how beautiful and amazing that Lydia was," Derek said his voice more bitter than the coffee. 

"Really?" Laura was mad. Like really mad, Stiles had obviously used Derek to go to Lydia's party and Derek had gotten drunk to forget about it. 

"Yeah, Laura, you should have seen it," Derek said drinking the coffee and getting up, "I think I'm just gonna go sleep."

Laura had spent the weekend thinking about all that she was gonna do to the scrawny kid. She was gonna confront him make him quake in fear and maybe if he felt like bloody his nose for him. She had it all thought up and as Monday rolled around she put her plan into action. She was standing right on the edge I the woods in the shadows where no one would see her. She had watched the blue Jeep pull up and began moving towards. She had barely heard any of the words the kid was saying, that is until he said Derek had slept with Kate Argent. She had snapped out of her anger at the way that hurt, embarrassment, and anger had rolled off of Stiles in waves at the words he had been saying. She had let go and walked off. 

'The idiot!' She had thought as she walked off 'I said to prove him wrong not to go and do the one thing he expected of you!'

So here she was sitting in the lounge chair in the living room waiting to tell Derek off. She wasn't going to just out and say it. No, that would be too easy, she was gonna make him squirm and make him tell her. And now was her chance, Derek was unlocking the door and walking in. 

"Hey, Derek come in here or a sec would ya?" She called faking saying casually. 

"Yeah, Laura?" Derek asked walking into the living room. 

"How'd things go with Stiles today?" She asked. 

Derek sat down on the couch with a sigh. "Not good, I tried sitting beside him today in chemistry and he told me to fuck off and go sit at a different table.

“Derek, why’d you sleep with Kate Argent!” It was out before she what had happened.

“I didn’t!” Derek jumped up looking at his sister.

“Don’t you try to lie to me, all I hear for weeks is Stiles this and Stiles that and then when you take him out on a date, you sleep with Kate, she-bitch kate who told Stiles you and her were dating!” Laura’s anger was back in full bloom now and she was taking it all out on Derek.

“She did what!” Derek jumped up.

“Said you two were dating and Stiles handled it very well too, insulted and made her mad. Why would you do that Derek?” Laura asked anger still present in her features.  
“I didn’t! I wondered why she kissed me in Chemistry, and I didn’t sleep with her! She lead me to the bedroom and tried to take off my pants and I stopped her and left!” Derek yelled.

“That doesn’t matter! Stiles thinks you did, and from the way he smelled he was absolutely miserable with how it went!” She yelled right back. “Fucking fix this Derek, if you ruined this i’ll break more than your heart!” She stormed out. She realized maybe she was a little harsh, but what idiot got told to make a guy like him then make out with someone else right in front of them! She walked out leaving Derek stunned in the Living Room and made her way to the Stilinski house.

It took thirty minutes to get to Stiles’ house and knock on the door. She knocked again impatiently and waited. Stiles opened the door with sweatpants and a shirt too small for him on. And, based upon the little bit of abdomen she could see, she couldn’t blame Derek for having a crush on him.

“Laura, I already told you, Derek needs to fuck off and the includes his family.” Stiles said impatiently about to close the door before Laura stuck her hand out and stopped the door.

“Listen, Stiles. I know Derek can be a douchebag okay? I just think he deserves a second chance, and I know he’s emotionally and verbally stunted so, he’s not going to apologize himself, so i’m doing it for him. Just give him a second chance, please?” Laura pleaded.

Stiles thought about it for a moment. “If he ever leaves me at a party again so he can go and fuck someone, I will end him.” 

It wasn’t an outright statement of forgiveness but she could tell it had more meaning. “He won’t. As if that’s the reason why, anyways. “ Laura said.

“What!?” Stiles yelped out, his heartbeat had risen and she could smell her was nervous.

“Nothing.” She yelled out as she smirked and walked back to her car. She had done something good for Derek even if she had been furious with him. Laura the mediator. She could live with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, i really enjoy your guys comments so please keep doing that and kudos are awesome and everything so yeah! Thanks! Plus the formating maybe wonky i had some technical difficulties, so if it annoys you.


	7. Train Wrecks and Car Crashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AWWWWW SHIT HIT DA FAN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little late again but Hey! I skipped homework that is very important for this so you owe me plus it extra long!

Derek wasn’t sure what was happening he had just gotten home and been lectured and insulted by a raging Laura who, apparently didn’t care what the fuck had actually happened, just what Stiles had thought had happened. She had stormed off and was gone all of an hour when his cell phone began to ring. He picked it up and looked at the the caller ID. Stiles!!!! <3 <3 So, yeah maybe he went a little overboard on putting Stiles into his phone but he had been ecstatic that him and Stiles had been slowly headed towards an at least, functional friendship despite their differences in social status. Though he really couldn’t care less about where he stood on the social ladder, he really just wanted more time with Stiles, which is what drove him to answer the phone, rather than to let it go to voicemail.

“What?” Derek spit out a little bit more venomously than he had intended it to come out, he wanted Stiles to think Derek was mad, not furious and hated him.

“Hey, douchebag, watch the sass, I called to apologize and listen to you apologize as well, because if you don’t i’ll sick Laura on your ass.” Stiles said in an overly-happy voice that was laced with hurt and anger just under the surface.

“What have I got to apologize for?” Derek said.

“For leaving me at the fucking party while you fucked your girlfriend.” Stiles monotone, but it sounded strained like he was holding something back.

“What? I never fucked Kate.” Derek said and realized a second too late that he had practically just agreed that Kate was his girlfriend, which she wasn’t, not by a long shot, she had been a means to an end. “Kate’s not my girlfriend either!” 

“Are you sure Derek you two seemed to be very well acquainted today during Chemistry.” Stiles asked, suspicious.

“Yes, I mean no. We’re not dating. She kissed me out of the blue and I just kind of froze. I have no feelings for her. I was just having a hard time at the party, and was was convenient.”

“Well, I hate to tell you but she thinks you are, so you my need some more communication.” Stiles said sarcastically.

“Well I made it clear after she kissed me, actually I got detention because of it, i’m surprised you didn’t see it, where were you?” Derek asked.

“I had gotten sick,” which Derek knew wasn’t a lie because he could faintly hear Stiles’ heartbeat but it was still slightly off somehow, he wasn’t sure how, just that it was. “I went to the bathroom while, whatever it was happened.”

“After I snapped out of it, I pushed her back, not too forcefully might I add because I am not a brute, and yelled, ‘WHAT THE FUCK!’ right when Mr. Harris had walked in, she had looked genuinely surprised. Can’t think why, we made out, not devote our lives to each other.”

“Oh my God, did anyone get it on video?! Please tell me someone did because I can not, not see this!” Stiles laughed out.

“No, I don’t thinks so.” Derek said stifling a grin, it was nice to hear Stiles laugh at something he had said again.

Silence fell over the line for a few minutes until Stiles broke it when he coughed and then began to speak, “Listen, Derek. I know that I forgave you and you forgave me, but i’m….. I don’t….I don’t know why, but you leaving me, just leaving me like that. It just made me…… you know what nevermind.”

“What, Stiles?” Derek asked, he knew that while he wasn’t Stiles’ favorite person at the moment he wanted to know how Stiles felt, he wanted to know why Stiles’ was hurt by him leaving him. It caused a flicker of hope that was inexplicable.

“Derek, I don’t know why you want to be my friend, and I may still believe that you’re just going to use me or embarrass me,” Derek’s heart fluttered and his throat tightened at the words, “And really when I saw you with Kate, completely forgetting me, well, it confirmed my suspicions and I was hurt, Derek.” Derek didn’t mean for that too happen, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt Stiles, he just wanted to forget his own hurt, but no he’s an idiot and hurt the guy he loved. Woah, love…..he hadn’t planned on thinking that, but the more he thought about it the more it seemed the closest thing to the truth he had ever heard. Because, while he had hanged out with Stiles for a while now he had been falling for him. He had hated to admit the way his heart jumped into his throat, when he made Stiles laugh or when he would see the stupid crooked grin pointed at him. 

“Listen, Derek, I know that I just dumped a lot on you, and that it was stupid anyways, so forget I said anything okay? See you tomorrow.”

~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~

Stiles was slightly mortified, he had just dumped all of his insecurity and self-consciousness on the guy he had a crush on. Most of it had been true, painfully of true, but even then there was that little bit information he was withholding, sure he was upset, and he was still worried that Derek was using him in some way, shape, or form, but he also didn’t mention how his heart had clenched and his chest had heaved at seeing Derek with Kate. He had been deluding himself that week, he had made himself believe that Derek might like him. So it had been a low blow when he saw the two of them together. He had been hearing that voice in his head all the time the week before, ‘he doesn’t like you, how could he? You’re a spaz who can’t stop pining over a girl who you barely even like anymore, she’s just security Stiles, you know that if you let yourself like him then you’ll get hurt, because you know, you know you're not good enough, he deserves better.’ He knew that the voice was right, he hadn’t liked Stiles, he hated him enough that too much time drove him to leave and make out with a girl he said he didn’t even like. It was worse even then, if Derek had liked Kate then he could blame it on that, but no, Derek didn’t like Kate, but she was still better than another moment of Stiles.

Stiles sighed. He knew this was the truth, but he couldn’t help a flicker of hope when Derek would smile and laugh at him as if Stiles mattered. Stiles knew he couldn’t have Derek, but at least he could be his friend. He knew it wasn’t what he wanted, but it was enough for him at the moment.

“I need to get a life, gah,” Stiles said to himself, it was only seven but Stiles went to bed and just laid there as he thought about Derek. Man, he had adorable teeth. ‘I really need a life.’ Stiles thought.

~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~

He woke up and made his way through his normal routine. Stiles went to School and left his Jeep to head towards the doors when he got stopped prematurely by a hulking dude, Boyd, he noted and his girlfriend, Erica, Derek’s friends. Not the douchebag ones, the ones that Stiles could respect and admire, but he had a feeling this wouldn’t end very well.

“Stiles,” Erica said with a grin. 

“Erica, Boyd.” Stiles said contemplating if he should talk or run, talk Derek and I aren’t on bad terms anymore. 

“We know something that could change your whole world.” Erica said as if pitching an invention and Boyd just nodded.

“What would that be?” Stiles asked faking seriousness.

“Derek, likes you.” Boyd said, and if it had been anyone else then he would have snorted and walked away but, Boyd had said it with such conviction.

“Hahaha, no. We’re friends, granted we’re pretty bad at it, but still friends.” Stiles said trying to stomp down the hope that was welling up.

“We’re serious, you know, he’s been pining after you for years and he hasn’t had the courage to approach you until now.” Erica said with a smirk on her lips.

“Wait…. you guys, really think…… that’s hilarious,” Stiles said but didn’t laugh.

“We don’t think, we know,” Boyd said casually, “Everyday at lunch, ‘Do you think Stiles like me?’ and ‘Do you think Stiles even knows I exist’ and just more recently ‘He thinks I fucked Kate! He probably hates me! I’m an awful person!’”

Stiles was for the first time in forever at a total loss for words. If they were telling the truth then that means that Derek actually likes Stiles and was trying to get him to like him this whole time! Why didn’t he just say anything, Stiles SOOOO would have said yes, like a thousand times yes!

“Why didn’t he say anything, i’ve wanted him since like seventh grade when I saw him practicing lacrosse, though that was more of lust I suppose.” Stiles said.

“Listen, you can’t tell him we told you, but we both know Derek and decided that he wasn’t going to tell you so we took the liberty to do it ourselves.” Erica beamed.

“I’m gonna go find Derek, we need to talk,” Stiles was grinning, he wanted to be serious but, he could wipe the smile of his face as he made his way to the Lacrosse Field where Derek warms up before school. Him and Derek had a lot to talk about and then preferably doing things with their mouths that didn’t need talking involved.

~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~

Derek was doing his normal warm-ups when Jackson and Ethan had walked onto the field.

“What?” They had said, “We just want to practice.” Derek had accepted it easy enough. They needed it and if he could help so be it. The practice had been hard and the three boys were sweating as they headed to the locker room to shower. 

Derek had been in the process of toweling of his chest when Jackson said, “So, how’s your boyfriend doing?” Derek had been stunned but not overly so, he didn’t have a boyfriend so it must just have been a coincidence that Derek had been thinking of Stiles at the moment.

“I don’t have a boyfriend, Jackson.” Derek said carefully.

“So, Stiles then what is he just a booty call?” Jackson sneered.

“No, Stiles isn’t a booty call and isn’t my boyfriend, we’re just friends.” Derek had been pulling on his pants and was pulling on his shirt to walk out.

“So, you wouldn’t mind if I took a swing at that sweet piece of ass?” Ethan asked as the began to walk out.

Derek’s heart skipped a beat, “You want Stiles?” 

“Yes, I bet i’d be easy to get to fuck him too. Just say I like him and he would practically offer himself over.” Ethan said.

Derek had to think of a way to make Ethan back off without seeming to want to date Stiles. Maybe he’d just make Stiles seem too much trouble. 

“Nah, you don’t want to date him, he’s nosy and loud and he doesn’t shut up, and soo annoying. Too much trouble Ethan. Stiles is just a little shit with nothing better to do than bug you.” Derek said feeling slightly proud because Ethan was quiet. Actually, Jackson was too. He turned around to look at them but they were standing still and looking kind of terrified. They were staring past him and he spun around quickly and immediately wished he didn’t have a tongue, or eyes, or both. That way he hadn’t have said that and he wouldn’t have been able to see the look on Stiles’ face.

Stiles was standing there, in front of Derek, his cheeks bright pink with embarrassment, his eyes brimmed with tears and his face could only be described as pure hatred and rage betrayal and hurt.

“Derek….. I…..” Stiles tripped over his words, his voice breaking.

“Stiles, I am soo sor-” That’s as far as he got and then suddenly a fist was connecting to his face and his nose blossomed with pain.

“I FUCKING TRUSTED YOU!!!! I OPENED UP TO YOU, I FUCKING GAVE YOUR SORRY ASS A SECOND CHANCE, WELL DEREK DON’T EVEN TRY, I’M DONE!!!!! Boyd and Erica lied.” Stiles choked out the last part as if talking to himself. He walked off anger evident in his stride.

Derek didn’t even care, he was…..ugh there isn’t even a word! He got up looked back at Ethan and Jackson still shocked into standing still. Derek turned around and walked out of school and ran to the woods. He felt something running down his face from his eyes but, he didnt pay attention just let the wolf take over.

~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~

Stiles was humiliated. Boyd and Erica had gotten his hopes up just so Derek could crush them publicly. He was such a fool! He went after Derek and expect, confessions and kisses not Derek very deliberately insulting him in front of his worst enemy.

“I hate you.” Stiles said not aiming it at Derek, nut at himself. Derek wasn’t another Lydia, Derek was evil. Lydia was smart, but would never hurt him except to reject him, and she didn’t even like that. Derek though, Derek had set him up just so he could destroy Stiles. Yeah pick on the scrawny, bi kid. Derek was probably a homophobe, he must be because, Stiles can’t believe they’re are just that bad of people out there. Stiles went up to his room, once he managed to get home. He wasn’t ashamed anymore, he had, had all the embarrassment drained out of him, he just layed in his bed and cried. He was so stupid, he forgives Derek, he does, but only for his own benefit so a grudge doesn’t eat him up. He forgave Derek, but that doesn’t mean he has every interact with him again. He was done. For good, with Derek Hale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to hear your guys's feedback please comment your ideas and opinion of the serious and pleave leave a kudo if you remember. This is my Tumblr: http://ifanboyathighseacauseshipsduh.tumblr.com/ Btw. I wish I knew how to make the text a link but I can't sorry.


	8. It's Not The Destination But The Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things get kind of deep in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lauraaa I updated now more for me more, I even wrote this ahead of time and I made it longer than normal now come on....your move. Oh and thanks to my friend Rachel she's supported me a lot on this story and the stories with the least amount of typos, yeah that's her credit. I make sooooo many typos.

Derek was an idiot. Plain and simple. He was an idiotic idiot and he had hurt Stiles….AGAIN! He just wanted to make Ethan stop, he just wanted Stiles to himself. But no! Now Stiles hates him and now Laura is going to kill him and skin him alive. He had ruined his second chance and he wasn’t going to get another chance. 

“Ughhh!!!! Fuck!!!!” Derek yelled out as he pushed over a trashcan as he made his way to the double doors.

Harris had heard him and came out to see what had happened, “What happened, Mr. Hale,” being a prick as per usual.

“Mr. Harris, do me a favor and fuck off, kay?” Derek said, and left the shocked man standing by his classroom as his class stared at Derek in mixtures of horror and awe. He couldn’t care less, he walked out, he could deal with the consequences later, right now he just needed somewhere familiar, some place he could be his self without the fear of repercussions. He walked drove home and went and took off his jacket and turned off his phone, he didn’t need, this he was tired. Physically and emotionally. He went to bed. 

Him and Stiles, miles apart, laying in bed thinking of the other, Stiles crying, Derek brooding. They longed for each other, to feel the caress of the others hand or to see a smile and know, just know, that, that smile was for them and no one else. Stiles thought he’d been tricked, Derek thought he’d proved Stiles right. He thought he was a bully, who just wanted something out of Stiles. The both went to sleep Stiles looking to his right, wondering what it’d be like to have someone he cared about looking back. Derek looking left imagining Stiles staring back. They both thought about love, and how unrequited it was, they knew the other didn’t feel the same, but just like her sisters Fate and Karma, Love was a bitch and a vicious one at that. There’s a reason love is compared to war. 

~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~

Stiles woke up at 11:49. He had told his Dad he had felt sick, to just go to work, he was going back to sleep. He did feel sick, but it wasn’t sickness that caused such. He got up and went downstairs. He thought about all the shit that happened between him and Derek, he just wanted it in the past, a forgotten memory of a false love, he knew that, that came with time. But, he didn’t have the luxury, luckily he knew a quick fix. His Dad’s bottle of whiskey. He sat down on the countertop and began pouring a glass. He could smell the stench of alcohol and remembered the way his dad used to use this to forget his mother. ‘Like father like son, I suppose.’ He downed the first glass in under 30 seconds, relishing in the burn of his throat and the warmth of his stomach as the liquor hit it. 

It was an hour later, he had stopped with the glass and just went on with the bottle. He couldn’t stay too long on one subject and he loved the way he’d think about Derek and feel nothing but a burn in his stomach and heat in his throat. He was hot, it was early Fall, so it was cool outside. He made his way to the door slipping on a pair of old converse shoes. He opened the door and locked it on the way out. The wind blew and it felt so nice on his flushed skin, he started walking, he wasn’t sure how long he walked, just that he kept drinking and he kept getting hotter. He toed off his shoes and left them behind as he kept walking, he heard that most of the bodies heat was released from the feet so if they were bare he’d get cooler. He kept walking, and walking, and walking. He didn’t know where he was just took another swig and walked a few more feet. His foot hit something making him look down. It was a huge-ass stump. ‘Hahahaha sounds like ass stump, I wonder what an ass stump is?’ Stiles thought as he sat down and layed back. 

He was still really hot and even though the shoe thing did help, it definitely did not take it away. He tugged off his shirt and laid back again, the wind hit his torso, cooling it. ‘I could do without my nipples getting hard though.’ Stiles thought and rubbed one of them, they kind of felt like a pebble. Stiles laughed, and it felt good, so he laughed again and soon he was just laying on a stump in the middle of the woods half-naked laughing as he took swigs of the whiskey. 

“Stiles?” 

“Oh, hey Derek,” Stiles said sitting up and laughed, “ Derek Hale you look like a deer in headlights, well a deer in headlights with very menacing eyebrows.” Stiles laughed again and laid back once again.

~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~

Derek didn’t know what to do, he had gotten up and avoided Laura for the day, but she was coming home soon and since if he stayed at the house it was inevitable he’d meet her and beat him up. So, he grabbed his jacket and headed outside to get a run in. He had been in the middle of the run when he started hearing it, a slight drum beat, that he knew far too well. He followed it and kept following it even as it entailed going deep into the woods. The sound got louder and he heard laughing as well, but that was an undertone. Then it hit him, the scent of sweat, alcohol, and Stiles’. He got worried, he didn’t know if Stiles was drunk or if someone else was drunk and he was near them. He had run on silent feet until he reached a very small clearing with a drunk Stiles laughing on a stump. A large stump sure, but that was irrelevant.

“Stiles?” He had asked, but he didn’t hear the answer, to preoccupied was he when he noticed Stiles was shirtless. And sweaty, and he was fucking, glistening in the late afternoon sun.   
Derek cleared his throat and tore his eyes away from the happy trail that he really, really want to to trace with his tongue. “What are you doing here?”

“Getting drunk off my ass, so I can forget about you. Oh, and it was working, then you showed up and now you’re there, and now i’m here and even though I am still super drunk you’ve sobered me up enough to remember how bad you hurt me. Plus now I have to look at you which only helps my pain.” Stiles said exasperatedly waving his hands in the air above him, looking over at Derek and Derek couldn’t help but see the tears in his eyes.

“Stiles, I am soooo, so sorry,” Stiles laughed surprising him.

“Derek, you don’t need to apologize. I forgave you, right after it happened. Then I came to the conclusion that i’d avoid you forever because all you do is hurt me.” Stiles said honesty in his heartbeat, in his eyes, in his voice. Derek knew this wasn’t a drunken lie, Stiles had vowed to never speak to him again, and Derek’s heart broke at that.

“Stiles, Stiles, no. You need to understand what happened, Ethan he was-” Derek started.

“Derek,” Derek looked up to Stiles smiling sweetly at him, but not the sweetness of a moment of joy but the sweetness that comes from nostalgia, of remembering something good, after it was over and finalized. “I know you publicly embarrassed me for his entertainment along with Jackson’s and anyone else’s who saw.”

“Stiles! No, I-” Derek was terrified, Stiles was so calm, and he was never calm.

“But, I want you to know, that, even though I know it was fake, I still really enjoyed our friendship. For that one week, I felt important again. Like...like someone wanted me around, and even though I know that it was all an act, those few moments when Erica and Boyd said you liked me, well, I was on Cloud Nine. I just wanted someone to love me and thank you for that moment, even though I know it was a lie, the happiness I felt for it was real. Thank you.” Derek felt like crying no, please no. Stiles. 

Stiles got up, smiled and walked away, Derek couldn’t think, he was on his knees but, he couldn’t remember when that had happened. He felt like he was literally being ripped apart, Stiles looked at him like he was a beautiful memory he would never reclaim, like he was a dream, something he wanted desperately but, knew he couldn’t have. Derek didn’t know how long he sat there, just in shock, and on the verge of tears, he never cried, and seeing as Stiles is causing this reaction Derek knew how much he loved him. He got up and went in the direction of Stiles’ heartbeat, he wasn’t delusional. He knew Stiles wouldn’t make it home, he’d pass out from all the alcohol.

About fifteen minutes later he found Stiles asleep on the woods floor, he picked him up and carried him home, easily scaling the side of the house and depositing Stiles into his bed, tucking him in. Derek looked at him asleep and peaceful. He couldn’t help himself, he wanted to kiss those amazing lips, but he knew that if he did he’d be stealing away Stiles’ choice and that mattered more to him than his own wants. He leaned down and pressed his lips lightly to Stiles’ forehead, and smiled a little when Stiles made a contented noise in his sleep, Derek wanted to get under the covers with him and cuddle and be there when he woke up to explain he loved Stiles and he wanted to be with him. That the thing with Ethan was all a misunderstanding and he wanted to be with him forever. He knew that it would never happen but we wanted it so bad. He sighed and jumped out the window. 

It was a good four hours later and Derek was getting in bed, when it hit him. Stiles had said Erica and Boyd had said that he liked him. He grabbed his phone and sent a message to Erica.

‘Stiles told me you told him I liked him.’ Derek texted.

‘Really? How’d it go, do you need my advice of covering hickeys?’ Erica texted back.

‘Didn’t you hear?’ This text said.

‘No? Why?’ Erica’s message sounded it concerned well, at least Derek thought that’s how she meant it.

‘I’ll tell you later, right after I rip your throat out for telling him and ruining any chance I had.’ Derek texted angrily.

‘WHAT!?’ came Erica’s reply. He didn’t respond, he didn’t have to, Erica would find out soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos, I LOVE YOUR COMMENTS, and bookmark and subscribe. Thanks.


	9. (How Many Road Refernces Can I Make?) Road Blocks And Collison Courses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things Escalate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was slightly late, it wasn't by much but you know 8:30 and I promised 7 sorry.

Stiles woke up to his alarm clock screaming bloody murder and making him want to do just that. He had a massive hangover and even the slightest sound sent his head reeling. He groggily got up and made coffee. He looked down and noticed he was shirtless and in slightly muddy jeans. He groaned, that had been real then, he had said all those things to Derek and then walked off, he’s such a douchebag. He had made Derek feel awful and then walked away as if Derek didn’t matter. He was a terrible person, but the hardest part was he meant everything he had said. He knew Derek didn’t like him. Except, those few moments, those few wonderful moments he had been king of the world. To think that someone like Derek was capable of liking him, well he hadn’t felt that way in a long time. ‘I should apologize, I forgave him and even if I don’t want anything to do with him, I don’t want to leave him on such bad terms.’ Stiles decided that today he will corner him, when he is alone so it’ll cut down on the awkward.  
He got up and put on his sunglasses, because bright and hangover don’t mix very well. He got his bag and got his stuff ready and went to his Jeep, he got to the school and went to class, he didn’t say anything for the whole class(to the amazement of his classmates) until it was over and everyone was outside in the hall except for a few stragglers, which included him and Derek. Before he could talk himself out of it he walked over and tapped him on the shoulder.

Derek turned and looked surprised for a second before his features returned to the normal blank Stiles was very familiar with. He mustered up all of his courage, which wasn’t much at this moment.

“Derek, i’m sorry about yesterday, it’s not your duty to take care of me and I shouldn’t have unloaded all of my misery onto you. I know I was an ass and i’m sorry for that. I know you don’t want anything to do with me but I just needed you to know that i’m sorry for being a burden.” Stiles said fighting with his emotions. Sure he knew Derek wasn’t any better and sure he understood that Derek needed to apologize too, but he also understood Derek had trouble speaking his mind so, he wasn’t going to hold anything against him.

“Stiles, I - you don’t need to apologize, i’m sorry I made you feel the way you did.” Derek said his face looked as if different emotions were fitting for dominance.

“I know, I was drunk and that when someones drunk you shouldn’t always trust what they say, but all that in the woods was true. I’m not sorry for my words, I meant them all. Even, enjoying those few moments, what I am sorry is for trying to, in my drunken stupor, make you feel guilty.” Stiles wasn’t regretting this, the awkward was down, but communication was good, it meant things could be portrayed to another person. 

“Stiles, can I just explain about what happened, please?” Derek asked and for a second Stiles thought he saw regret in his eyes, but no that couldn’t be, Derek had set him up, simple as that, but it’s fine, he forgives but doesn’t forget.

“Do you think I can look past what’s blatantly obvious?” Stiles asked.

“I know you think you know what had happened, but I promise Stiles it’s not like that!” Derek looked frantic.

“Derek, give me one single reason why I should trust you? What have you done to earn that from me?” Stiles asked getting a little heated.

“Nothing, but doesn’t it attest to something that while you think I did all this for laughs and to embarrass I have done neither?” Derek asked and well….. he did have a point. Derek had actually acted like it had been a misunderstanding instead of ploy to embarrass him. 

“I… suppose you have a point, but not right now, right now I have a minute before class so, bye!” Stiles said and sped off in an attempt to not be late. An attempt that would probably be fruitless.

~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~

Derek had successfully convinced Stiles to let him explain, the only problem with this was, he had to explain. As in communicate, efficiently in order to convince someone he was in the right. He was having a small freak out throughout all his classes and before he could even say ‘I’m fucked, royally and upside down’ it was lunch and he was on a mission to find Erica and then attack with some choice words.

“Erica, we need to have a conversation about personal boundaries and things you are at liberty to tell others.” Derek said setting his tray down and glaring.

“I thought it would help, and it would’ve helped to if you hadn’t been an idiot and insulted him to your friends. Which I don’t understand, I thought you liked him? Seriously the rumor mill has a lot of variations. One says you pushed him down and you guys spit on him, which tell me isn’t true because I will gut you if it is. I won’t care if you're mad at me I will literally tell Laura and me and her will form a Derek-liferuining-Alliance.”

“No, I didn’t do anything like that. Ethan was being all callous and annoying saying inappropriate things about him and I was trying to get him to stop thinking of him like that.” Derek said.

“So in your little twisted mind you were what? Protecting his honor?” Erica asked with a pitying face. 

“Less of that and more of being selfish and keeping him to myself than actually defending him.” Derek said.

“What did Ethan even say?” Erica asked.

“He wants Stiles.” Derek says and the look on Erica’s face speaks as if now she understands but would’ve handled it differently.

“Why didn’t you say you wanted him? Ethan wouldn’t have said anything if he was accounted for.” Erica asked.

“Erica he’s a guy I have a crush on not a dog.” Derek deadpanned.

“Derek listen I can’t help if you don’t tell me things so, tell me everything right now.” Erica demands.  
Derek did, he told her about the party, Laura fixing it, then him screwing it up again, then Erica telling Stiles Derek had a crush on him (which really Erica, rude), and then Stiles bounding up and him saying the mean things that made Stiles cuss him out. Lastly, he told her about how Stiles had forgiven him, but wasn’t going to have anything to do with him, the conversation in the woods and then classroom this morning.

“Woah, Derek. For two people who barely know each other, you have a very complicated past.” Erica sounded impressed and slightly mortified.

“Yeah, but what am I going to do when we talk later? I haven’t arranged a time even, what am I supposed to do?” Derek asked forlornly.

“First of all, text him right now and say you want to come over to his house to talk. Now. Do it now.” Erica said watching as Derek proceeded to pull out his phone and text a message to Stiles. ‘Hey, you said we would talk. Your house? 8?’ it took a moment but he got a text back. ‘That’s fine, see you there.’ 

“Okay then, now you’re gonna spill everything, you’re going to pour out your heart then hope for the best.” Erica said as if that solved the whole world’s problems had been solved.

“Seriously, Erica? You just got me to do that so that I would make a fool of myself?” Derek asked a little heated.

“No, I did it so that you two could finally stop pining after each other and get down to the dirty deeds, so that I will get to hear all the juicy details. I mean juicy literally.” Erica said her face remaining passive while Derek’s went bright red and he turned away.

“Erica, I know you think he likes me, and I know that he used to like me, but after what i’ve done, you can’t possibly think that he still does.” 

“Oh, but I do. When have I ever been wrong Derek?” Erica asked quirking an eyebrow.

“Besides everyday in school, never.” Derek smirked.

~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~

So, Stiles was finally going to let Derek explain, he was going to go home, get dressed better and wait. He knew that after everything they had been through Stiles still didn’t want anything to do with him, seriously he didn’t want to kiss him or bring his hand up to his face, or stare into his eyes for hours trying to find the different hues, or even just cuddle. No, he didn’t not one bit, or so he told himself as he put on a button-down and then thought it was to formal and changed into his red hoodie. Tried to find the most casual seat, desk chair or bed? Desk chair. No, bed! No, Desk chair. Eventually, he just sat on the floor and scrolled through tumblr on his laptop, until it was 6:30 and he was sufficiently hungry. Derek wouldn’t be around til eight so he had time to go out and grab a burger and curly fries at the local diner. He ran and grabbed his keys off the counter and locked the door on the way out.

He was almost at Maurice’s when he saw Kate Argent laying on the side of the road in a decrepit alley to his right. There was a small pool of blood on her side. He hated her, but he wasn’t one to let someone die. He pulled over, heart thumping as he walked over and knelt down to see if she was alright. 

“Kate? Kate are you alright?” Stiles asked trying to turn over.

“Peachy,” She said smiling at him and he suddenly felt his heart drop to his stomach ‘this couldn’t be good’, was he last thoughts before the world faded to black and pain exploded on the side of his head.

~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~

Derek pulled up to Stiles’ house and automatically noticed his missing Jeep. He’d wait here for a minute or two. A minute or two passed and still no Stiles. Okay. He’d wait for thirty more minutes. His clock read 8:33. Okay so maybe an hour. By the time 9:00 had rolled Derek was seriously regretting coming, Stiles didn’t like him and obviously hated him no matter what he said. He started driving when smelt Stiles strong on the air on a random strip of road on the outskirts of town. He pulled his camaro up to the curb and got out and followed Stiles’ sent to an alleyway a little up ahead. That’s when Kate’s scent hit him, along with the blood of some random person. He sped up and saw a pool of blood on the ground and rushed over. It was the strangers but Stiles and Kate had definitely been here. Then he saw a spatter of blood on the wall to his right, he leaned over, and growled. It was Stiles’. He has got to find him! He tried to pick up the scent trail but it was long gone. He howled and howled, feeling pain at Stiles’ being hurt. He took of running to his house to inform his family. HE HAD TO FIND STILES! HE JUST HAD TOO!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys, did you see that coming? Did you think this was going to be some simple angst filled teen fic noo, no this is gonna get real very soon! Tell me what you guys thought, in the comments. I had to write this in school and it's so hard to do that! Anyways, Kudos, Bookmarks, Comments!


	10. All Roads Lead Somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy stuff, well sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of late again I know

Stiles woke up, his head was pounding and his mouth tasted like blood. He looked around trying to catch his bearing. He was in a dark room tied to a chair, it looked like the basement of an old house. He tried to ask where he was but he was gagged by a strip of cloth. 

“Mmmm!” he asked the air, or so he thought. Really he had been asking Kate who walked out from behind his chair and slapped him in the face.

“You fucking interefered with my plans. You think i’ll just forgive that!? Those stupid mutts were all going to die, but you made it where I couldn’t fulfill my plans. I needed Derek and you just kept distracting him. I don’t even see what he sees in you!” Kate screamed into Stiles face. Had she just called Derek a mutt, I mean sure he can be dog-like sometimes, but a mutt? No. And, Die!!! No, this bitch was crazy, he had to tell Derek. He had to warn him, keep him safe.

“Mmmmmm!!!!” Stiles screamed into the gag.

“Oh, Honey. You won’t be getting out of this predicament. At least not alive. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to burn some mutts alive.” With that she took her leave. Stiles should be more scared. He really should, he should be thinking, ‘I missed the meeting, I promised and I missed it!”. Derek was going to die by the hands of a psycho bitch who wants to fuck him at the same time. God, someone help him! He was being held hostage by a horny murderer!

He struggled and yanked, but the knots held. He was about to give up when he remembered. He always kept a pocket knife in his back pocket. He reached and reached, but he couldn’t make it. If only someone would make escaping a chair tied up a first step in training. He moved his hand and ran it over the chair. Wood. He shifted his weight, the chair creaked on the right side. Maybe if he…..

~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~

Derek ran to his car and jumped in. He drove as fast as he could, luckily no cops were on his route so, he made it home just in time to see Laura running out at him.

“DEREK WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED WITH STILES I WILL KILL Y-” Laura screamed.

“LAURA! STILES HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED!!!!” He screamed at her louder.

“What?” She visibly paled.

“I think it was Kate, but I can’t catch his scent!” he said as he pleaded.

“That bitch! Drive near her house, we’ll see if we can pick it up from there!” She jumped in and they sped off towards the Argent’s.

“I- I don’t, Laura! I can’t - I need to find him!” Derek whimpered as he went down the highway.

“Shhh, baby bro I know. We’ll find him, but when we do no more messups, everything on the table.” Laura said running her hand up and down Derek’s arm in a soothing motion.

“I promise Laura, he will know one hundred percent how much I love him.” Derek said a determined glint in his eye. 

“Good, because I know i’ve been hard on you, but I promise it’s out of love. I want you to be happy and I can see that this boy makes you happy.” Laura said squeezing his arm. 

“Laura, thank you. I really appreciate that.” He smiled at her as they pulled up in the driveway of the Argent house. His head snapped to the right. He could smell Stiles. He also smelt urgency and fear and pain. He got out and began running the direction of the smell.

~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~

Stiles leaned his weight on the right side. It creaked again. His midsection was tied so not allowing much room to build momentum. His feet were tied to the legs of the chair so he couldn’t push off the ground. He tried hard but couldn’t get momentum. He screamed into the gag and lashed out hard to the right. The chair tipped and the right leg and back broke releasing him. He pulled out the gag.

“Yeah! Take that she-bitch!” Then he remembered he was supposed being sneaky. He turned to the direction that Kate had headed as she left and saw two steel double doors. He ran over and pushed on them. They gave with a little bit of effort, ‘Hahaha stupid slut can’t even think to lock the doors’ he thought as he ran down the hallway in an effort to find a way out of the catacombs he apparently was in. He found some steps leading up and took them quickly. He came to a trap door that he tried to push up and couldn’t. He peeked through the little slit and saw it was latched and padlocked. 

“Help! Help me! Is anyone there?!” Stiles screamed, from what looked like the floor a hardware shack.

“Stiles!? Stiles is that!? Please, Stiles!?” He heard someone yell.

“Derek!? Derek! I’m in here!” The doors of the shack burst open and Derek was there, ripping the padlock off, which unnatural.

He grabbed Stiles and yanked him into his arms and hugged him. Hard.

“Stiles i’ve got to tell you something.” Derek said pulling Stiles back to look him in the eyes.

“Me too! Listen Kate she is goi-” Stiles started but was but off by Derek lips. He made out a surprised gargle. He was stiff against Derek’s lips, but after a moment, he sunk into the kiss and moved against them. Derek’s tongue prodded at his bottom lips begging entrance. Stiles’ gladly allowed it, his tongue slipping to wrestle with Derek’s. He was lost in euphoria for a moment until he pulled himself of Derek who had wrapped his hands into Stiles hair, while Stiles’ had moved to Derek’s hips, one more moment and his hands would have been gripping that ass. Shit, he should have let it go on for a second longer. Wait! No, family dieing.

“What’s wrong?” Derek asked as Stiles started pulling him along towards the door then saying,

“We need to get to your car where is it? Your family’s in danger.” With that the blissed out look on Derek’s face snapped to attention and he began running in a direction as Stiles followed making it to the car. 

“Laura! Get in the car!” He yelled and then Laura was and jumping in the car, the urgency in his voice caused her to obey for fear of what was happening. Stiles got into the passenger side and Derek began driving in direction the house. “What’s happening Stiles!?” Derek asked urgent.

“Kate is planning on burning your family alive, tonight. She called you guys mutts and got mad at me for distracting you and keeping her from seducing you.” Stiles informed. The moon was rising in the sky. The eclipse was tonight, which in retrospect should have been weird, but it didn’t faze him now.”

“Derek, tell him.” Laura said looking at her brother. Giving a short and authoritative nod.

“Stiles, everything that happened has been a big misunderstanding. I love you, i’ve had a crush on you sing you were a freshman and when we started hanging out I fell hard for you. I kept messing up, at the party, I thought you meant us when you were talking about Lydia, I got upset and drunk and, so I didn’t know what I was going on when I kissed Kate. I didn’t sleep with her though, i’m not a complete idiot.” Derek lamented.

“Oh my God! I’m a douchebag. I hurt you and then I get mad about you hurting me! I’m an idiot, I am so sorry Derek! Ugh, why didn’t you tell me!? I’ve been crushing on you ever since Jackson made a smart ass comment during lacrosse practice and you made him run laps for three days!” Stiles groaned. He was an idiot.

“No, Stiles you didn’t know you couldn’t have known, i’m sorry for hurting you. Lacrosse really? That was the first day of your freshman year.” Derek smirked at Stiles and his heart jumped.

“Hey! That still doesn’t explain, why you made fun of me in front of Jackson and Ethan.” Stiles said eyeing him with mock suspicion.

“Ethan was saying how he thought it’d be easy to get into your pants. I wanted you to myself,” a shy smile from Derek, the tips of his ears burning, “ so I was trying to make him not be interested. Then you showed up and got upset and I felt horrible. It broke my heart when you said those things in the woods, I thought i’d never have you.” Derek said, smiling contentedly to himself. “But, I do.”

Stiles looked at Derek in amazement. “Yeah, you do.” Stiles said loving the way Derek’s face lit up like he had just one millions of dollars.

Laura coughed grabbing their attention. “Not, be a downer or not that I don't want to hug both of you, but Derek, the other big thing?” Laura prompted and Stiles was confused again.

“Oh, and me and my family are werewolves.” Derek wolfed out and to Derek’s amazement Stiles busted out laughing. Derek looked hurt for a second.

“No, no, no. Don’t you get pouty with me, I just was thinking you look ridiculously cute with your eyebrows like that. Plus, it figures. Broody guy, in a leather jacket? Werewolf should have been my first guess.” Stiles laughed and Derek couldn’t help but laugh too.

“Der? Yeah, I MEANT YOU NOT OUT OF THE CLOSET! NOT THE WHOLE WEREWOLF THING!!! THAT’S MUCH DIFFERENT!” Laura shouted and slapped the back of Derek’s head.

"You're not out? Damn, after all this possible death, we need to have a talk." Stiles said smiling.

"I look forward to it." Derek smiled right back and Stiles' heart fluttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the last, but i will be posting an Epilogue of some of the ends i'll need to wrap up after the next chapter. The next chapter wont be posted on the normal day, sorry it'll be a little longer. I have a mandatory school function lasting multiple days and nights so henceforth i will be earning no time to write. Comment please, and kudos I enjoy your guys' feedback


	11. The Destination Finally Appears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek face the hunters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys. This has been a long time coming. I really am sorry for how long it's taken, but i have like 50 reasons why I haven't posted. 1. My Aunt has cancer again. 2. I've had like 50thousand projects. 3. My wifi has been stupid. 4. My computer has been in the shop for a while. 5. I've had to help others so im sorry but please forgive me. I hope this is all you hoped for. Im working on a oneshot I have about 7thousand words done on it. It should be pretty long though. I plan on a next chapter that is half closure for Stiles meeting th Family and an epilogue.

Derek was in heaven. He must have died and went to heaven, because he had just professed his feeling for Stiles and yes, to his amazement, Stiles had reciprocated his feeling. AND THEY HAD KISSED!! STILES HAD KISSED HIM BACK AND THE BIRDS SANG AND THE SUN SMILED AND HE KISSED BACK!!!!! Derek knew his family was in danger, like major danger, but he kept glancing over at Stiles and couldn’t help the goofy grin that kept popping onto his face everytime he caught Stiles doing the same. 

“So, Der,” Stiles said and Derek practically purred because Stiles had a pet name already. Except he didn’t purr because he’s a werewolf. grrr. Okay so maybe he’s a little giddy, don't judge him. “you’re not out of the closet? Does that mean I have to be a secret, because I don’t want to be anyone’s secret.” Stiles says seriously.

“No! No, I don’t think my parents will care. I’ll come out soon. It wasn’t as if I was ever really in the closet. It was just like there wasn’t a closet.” Derek said hurriedly trying to not screw up anything more than he has in a long time.

“Okay, then. Because I really want this to work, and I don’t know if it would be able to if I had to pretend to not know you, or that we didn’t like each other. I mean, I already feel like you’re too good for me and being hidden would be like you were ashamed of me, and I already had an in the closet boyfriend once, and we had to pretend like we hated each other, and I felt awful, so yeah know. You will be coming out whether or not I have to push you.” Stiles said in earnest. Rambling.

“Stiles, trust me. Hiding you would be a stupid and dick move on my part. Stupid because, if I managed to get the hottest guy in school I should show him off,” Derek snuck a sly grin at Stiles, “and a dick move because you deserve better than that.” 

“You know, if you weren’t driving to save your family from a werewolf-murdering psycho bitch i’d be all over you.” Stiles grinned, and so what if Derek sped up just a little, or shifted to the side to hide a harding member. 

“Derek, seriously. Focus. I don’t need to be smelling that right now we have to save our family. She’s going to burn them alive.” Laura said.

Derek blushed and focused. “But, they’re werewolves Laura they could easily take her.” Derek protested.

“Yeah, any normal day, but tonight is the lunar eclipse and our powers will be seriously weakened if not even there.” Laura had been through an eclipse before, but Derek had been born a while after and had never felt his power drain away leaving him feeling weak, and useless.

“Shit, okay we’re almost there.” The moon was full and in the sky. Derek glanced down at his dashboard looking at the time. It was 2;00 The eclipse was at 2:21 and he was almost there. About ten minutes to go. Where they were keeping Stiles had been far off from town in the woods. His family were all probably asleep and Kate was probably biding her time, waiting til the moment was right to kill everyone he loved. Well, not Stiles, or Laura, but most everyone. He had to get there in time to save them. He was tempted to make Stiles get out and go home, but he knew he wouldn’t listen. Stiles was too strong minded and he would see Kate as his fault. Plus, his presence, his smell, the way he looked. It all calmed Derek down and didn’t make him go feral in an attempt to get home quicker. 

They raced down the road making there way there. The ride was reletively smooth and they got to the driveway up to the Hale house in 7 minutes. In fourteen minutes the eclipse would happen and the werewolves’ poweres would be null and void. Derek looked over at Stiles.

“Stay in the car, don’t come out for anything.” Derek said, looking Stiles in the eye.

“What-no. I’m coming with you!” Stiles said.

“Stiles, my whole family might die tonight. I can’t have another person I love in danger.” Derek said hand moving to cup Stiles’ face. “Promise me, Stiles.”

“Derek I-” Stiles started.

“Promise!” 

“Fine! I won’t be happy about it though!” Stiles huffed.

“I don’t need you happy, I just need you alive.” Derek smiled and kissed him.

“Said every stalker ever.” Stiles snarked.

“Don’t come looking. Come on, Laura.” Derek jumped out of the car with Laura and ran of down the road. He ran until he could see the harsh glow off in the distance. 

“Derek, that looks like fire.” Laura said eyes glowing and teeth beginning to elongate.

“I know. We need to scope out the area. When we get up there take the left side, i’ll take the right and we’ll check the perimeter for hunters. Be quick, we don’t have long.”

 

~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~

Stiles was bored. He shouldn’t be, his boyfriend (yes he has acknowledged it as such and squealed triumphantly when he did. Manly squeal though, one that would make werewolves hackles raise) and his boyfriend’s sister had run off into perilous danger and perhaps immenent death at the hands of a crazy she-bitch who likes to burn peoples (werewolves whatever) homes with their families inside. These are all great reasons to keep his mind active, but they didn’t because he was sitting in a camaro, with the radio off, staring into the dark. He had promised Derek he wouldn’t do leave the car. He heard a gunshot off in the distance and his heart rate picked up tremendously. Only a hunter would fire a gun, Derek or Laura would be using their super werewolfness (another thing to process later) to attack. He had to get there and help. ‘You promised you wouldn’t leave the car, Stiles!’ Ugh. Rules…. every rule has a loophole. Stiles grinned maliciously.

~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~

The fight wasn’t going good. There were at least 15 hunters all fighting against two werewolves about to lose their powers in, Derek looks over to find a timepiece, the hunter in front of him is wearing a watch. Derek slashed out and slits his throat barely avoiding the wolfbane laced blade being sliced toward him. 2:17. Four minutes. They had taken down, five hunters already, but there were ten left, not including Kate and Gerard who had been tending to the fire, throwing Molotov Cocktails at different parts of the house. The whole left side was up in flames and they were starting on the right. Derek hadn’t seen any of his family, but he knew they were in there. Could smell them over the stench of the flames, could hear their heartbeat over the roar of the fire. He was currently fighting two hunters and Laura had three on her. The first hunter shot at him and Derek dove out of the way to avoid the bullet. He was successful except for the cut the landed on his back calve from the bullet scraping him. He dove forward and grabbed the man’s throat sinking his claws in. The man fell and layed there lifeless, already Derek had the other man, and he sliced his throat. He looked over and Laura who had taken down her three and nodded toward the last five. They were relatively young, but they looked dangerous beyond their years. They charged and Derek swiped at the first, claws raking the boy’s stomach, he clutched his stomach as if to hold in the guts threatening to fall out. He jumped at the girl to the right of him, but she was fast, faster than the others and dodged, slicing a blade along his side. He hissed at the burning feeling. He was fine, it was shallow, but he could feel himself getting weaker, the wolfsbane coursing through his system. She tried to tackle him, but Derek grabbed her mid flight, pulling her blonde hair back and smashing it on a rock. He didn’t like her at all, but he still couldn’t kill a girl no matter how deadly she was. He looked back to Laura who was fighting with the two. They were fast, circling her, dodging her everytime she jumped at them. One had a bow, shooting her every now and then, but Laura just ripped them out, wounds healing, so they must not be laced with wolfsbane. The second would dart in every once and a while and slice at her with a knife, this one burned and smoked, so yes on the wolfsbane with that one. 

Derek creeped up behind the one with the knife as they circled and reached out and snapped his neck. The girl with arrows turned and screamed.

“Jake! No!” She cried as she shot at Derek, hitting him in the chest, before Laura jumped on her, knocking her out. Derek pulled out the arrow, waiting for his wound to heal as he saw the dead hunters around him. Kate and Gerard were throwing the last of the cocktails, the house was engulfed. He looked towards it and saw faces, peeking out from the basement windows, making his stomach wrench. Talia was looking up at him she was moving her mouth holding one of the younger kids. He tried to hear her, but he couldn’t. He focused some more on her lips. I love you. She was mouthing, looking at him with grim determination in her eyes. He forced back a sob and looked up. The eclipse was starting and he could feel his power draining. He looked down and watched his claws retract. He had maybe a minute or two before all his powers were gone and all that was left was a human. Easily killed, his family would burn, and he would never see him again. He looked over at Laura.

“Derek, there was five.” She says looking down at the four teenage bodies. He felt a dread settle in his stomach, and looked up to see the boy a few feet behind Laura.

“Laura he’s-” he began and a strangled cry replaced the last words as a blade burst through the front of her chest. He ran to her picking up an arrow and tackling the boy, using the last of his werewolf strength he stabbed the arrowhead into throat of the boy. He scrambled back to his feet and clutching Laura, craddling her head. 

“Laura! Laura no! Stay with me, come on, please I need you. Just, stop please I need you here. Laura!” He cried looking down at her. Black blood was pouring out her mouth. The blade had fallen out and the would had black veins curling up from it.

“Derek. List...en to me. I…. need..you to save them. You...have to ..he-lp.” Her voice hitched at random spots in her sentence.

“I will Laura I promise I will.” He sobbed.

“A-nd for Go...d’s s-ake, ge....t your he-ad outta y...our a-ss. Stiles needs you. Y….ou nee..d h-im.”

“Of course. Just please don’t leave me!” Derek hugged her.

“Y...ou have m..ore pre...ssing issu..es.” Laura glanced toward where Kate and Gerard were walking towards them. House almost burnt to the ground behind them.

“Oh. Puppy got put down?” Kate asked walking towards them. 

“Shut up, Kate. EVen a monster deserves to be with it’s family.” Gerard hissed.

Derek growled, getting up and trying to wolf out. He couldn’t.

“Hahaha. You think that your stupid fangs are going to save you know? For the next two minutes you are completely powerless. Kind of takes the fun out of killing you, but hey who can complain right, this has been very successful. Well, minus these.” SHe gestured to the dead bodies around her feet.

Derek rushed her, she kicked him in the kneecap bringing him down to his knees. Teeth gritted. She pulled out a gun and laid the barrel to his forehead. He didn’t care, he’d be with his family. He heard the gun cock and waited for oblivion. 

“Goodbye, Derek. It’s been f-” She screamed and he looked up. The Camaro had just plowed down Gerard and ran over Kate’s leg. The window rolled down and he saw Stiles smiling at him.

“I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME HERE!!!” Derek yelled getting up. 

“NO! You said don’t get out of the car. I didn’t and now I’m gonna break that rule too,” Stiles said getting out and running over to Derek. “Are you okay?” He asked.

“The house.” Derek grunted out. He tried to get up, but his leg felt like it was on fire.

Stiles turned to the house. “Oh, shit. What do I do? Tell me!” Stiles said looking to Derek.

“The ring of mountain ashe, break it. Save them.” Derek said.

` ~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~

Stiles ran harder than he ever had. He ran and towards the inferno. He could feel the heat, it was unbearable. He ran even closer, he saw the ring surrounding the house. It was dull gray, he ran and kicked at it. Feeling his skin burn, he fell to his knees scattering the ashes and breaking the circle. He looked and saw hands hanging out of the basement windows. They looked lifeless, his stomach cramped and he ran to the basement door, looking at the big padlock and chains. He looked around and saw a gun laying next to a dead body with it’s throat ripped out. He will process that horror later. He has a job to do now. He grabbed the gun and aimed it at the lock. He fired, the lock broke and he ran forward to unhook it from the chains holding the door. He ripped open the doors and began coughing. Smoke was everywhere, no real fire though, there wasn’t much anything that would burn in the stone basement. He crawled on the floor trying to avoid the smoke that was strangling him and blinding his eyes with tears. He saw a body to his right he crawled over and dragged it out of the basement. He crouched and laid his fingers to his neck feeling for a pulse. He waited for what seemed like ages before he felt it. Weak and almost not there, but there. He ran back in seeing to kids and grabbing them dragging them out. It went like this for what seemed like forever. He’d run in, grab someone, drag them out. Run back in. 

He was coughing and hacking, his lungs were on fire, his eyes watered. He couldn’t breathe. He pushed through though, not stopping. He had about 20 people out and was still running when he couldn’t take it anymore. He screamed, asking if anyone was there. His vision blurred. He was so dizzy. The world was tilting. He saw one last body, he ran toward it, it was a woman, holding a child in her arms. Face and body slack, shielding the girl. He ran, but stumbled and gasped on the floor. His head was killing him. He reached out a hand toward them before the world went black, like the smoke all around him. 

~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~

Stiles was slowly coming back to reality. His head was busting, each sliver of light that broke into his field of vision sent a fresh wave of nausea and pain. He felt a hand gripping his and cracked open an eye to see Derek. He smiled no matter how much it hurt. 

“Hey,” Derek said.

“Hey.” 

“How are you?” Derek asked. Stiles snorted then he remembered. He remembered the fire, and the girl and woman and he shot up, them layed back down with a groan. He hurt. 

“Derek, where are they! Are they okay?” Stiles asked, trying to get out of bed.

“They’re fine. Mostly. When they eclipse ended the ones you brought outside healed and they dove back in and dragged you and the rest out. We took you to the hospital. You’re fine. You’re safe.” Derek said bringing a hand up to stroke his face.

“Ugh. How long was I out?” 

“About a day. You have a few burns, but the real damage was to your lungs. They are slightly scorched from the smoke. The doctor says it will heal in about a month, but until then no marathons.”

“Well damn, I was planning having one this weekend. It’s not like I don’t get enough exercise chasing your ass.” Stiles joked.

“Well, consider it caught.” Derek leaned in bringing his forehead to lead against Stiles’

“I thought you were supposed to be the predator? Why did I have to catch you?” Stiles leaned closer smirking.

“I can be prey. As long as you’re the predator.” Derek was so close. Less than an inch and they’d be kissing. Stiles figured he could definitely cover that distance. He pushed forward and brought their lips together. This time the kiss wasn’t all passion and reassurance that their feelings weren’t unrequited. This was more like a gentle breeze, something shared between lovers. Open lipped, but not persistent, both knowing they had one another. 

“Don’t leave.”

“Never.” Stiles replied.


	12. And Finally! The Destination!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All wrapped up and tidy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it took quiet awhile, but I finlly was able to complete it. It's not my best, but I think it wrapped this up effectively.

It was the next day when Stiles woke and realized something. Laura. He saw her laying there in a pool of blood when he was running to the burning house. He looked around for Derek, who wasn’t in the room. He threw the covers off his prone body. He looked down and ripped out the I.V from the conjuncture of his elbow. He tried to stand, but his body was weak. He took a chance and put his body weight onto his shaky legs, which caused him to stumble forward a few feet until he could support himself on the wall. He was wearing one of those awful hospital gowns, but he didn’t care as long as he was able to figure out what had happened to Laura. Derek said he had saved the Hales, but did that mean he had saved Laura too? Was he too late and was unable to save her? She had had such a vital role in getting him with Derek. He couldn’t stand the thought of her lifeless body being carried away. He reached forward and pulled open the door. No one was in the hallway, so he tried to make his way to the lobby a little ways down. There was nothing wrong with his legs, but after running so much and lying in that bed for who knows how long now, he had stiffened up and his muscles creaked as he made his way to his down the corridor. He walked into the lobby and was making his way to the nurse’s station, when someone shouted out his name.

 

“Stiles!” Melissa McCall called as she raced over to help support him. “Why are you out of bed? You’re still weak from the medication.” She said and led him to a chair, which he sat in gratefully, but he had come out of that room for a reason and he would not be led away from the topic.

 

“Where is Laura? Is she okay?” He ask/demanded.

 

Melissa sighed and put her hand over his. “Honey, Laura was very badly injured.” Injured. She said injured, that meant she was alive, right? “She’s been in a coma since the fire happened.” Stiles deflated and hoped a little more at the same time. She was in a coma, but she was alive. Alive was all that mattered at the moment.

 

“Where’s Dad? And Derek?” Stiles asked wondering why they weren’t in his room.

 

“I sent your Dad home. He hadn’t slept since you’ve been in here. The one time you did wake up he had just got a call for a public disturbance, and when he got back you were asleep and he didn’t want to wake you.” Stiles understood that and was a little ashamed that he expected his Dad to stay there with him, and extremely grateful that Melissa was looking after his father. “Derek’s family wanted him home for some ‘bonding time’. They almost all just died tonight, they wanted to make up for lost time.”

 

Stiles also understood that, he did feel a little better about it though when Melissa said, “Although, he did put up a struggle, Talia threatened to drag him out by his feet if he didn’t come willingly.” Stiles smiled a little smugly, he didn’t want to take Derek away from his family, but he did like the thought of Derek being so concerned. It sort of solidified the past few days in his mind and made him believe, yes, Derek did actually like him.

 

“Do you think she’ll wake up?” Stiles looked up at her hopefully.

 

“She took a lot of damage to her internal organs,” she paused and looked seemed to consider for a moment, “but things seem to be in her favour.”

 

“Can I see her?” Melissa nodded and got him leading him to a room.

 

“I’ll leave you alone for a few minutes,” with that she turned on her heel and stomped off.

 

Stiles slowly opened the door slowly, fearing what he may find inside. Laura was laying there, hooked up to many machines all buzzing and beeping. Her face was bruised and her body had a large bandage wrapped around it. She was as pale as a ghost, but she was Laura and she was alive.

 

Stiles walked over to the chair beside her bed and took her hand. “So, Laura,” He began. “I think I should thank you. Me and Derek are kind of a thing now, or at least I hope. It’d be extremely awkward for this whole thing to be a misunderstanding. I don’t think it is though.” A smile played on his lips at the thought of Derek, and his amazing face, and body, and social awkwardness, and all the things that make him, him. “Now, I don’t know how long this will last, or if it will be here tomorrow, but I can tell you this, I want you alone for the ride and this power nap you seem to be taking will not allow that. So…..wake up. Soon.” He squeezed her hand for a second before he got up and walked out of the room.

 

Three Years Later…

 

It was thanksgiving and the Stilinskis, McCalls, and Hales all sat around one table and it was amazing. Stiles and Derek had come back home from college to have the holiday with their families. Derek looked over at the amazing man to his left. He was laughing and trying to eat mashed potatoes whilst explaining his Criminal Psychology class to an oblivious Scott. Derek was… content. He had his family, he had his school, and he had Stiles. He put his arm around Stiles and smiled as his boyfriend leaned back into him, almost unconsciously. Derek closed his eyes sinking in this feeling of love and belonging. A phone ringing broke the spell that had befallen him. He looked over to his mother answering it.

 

“She’s awake!” All the werewolves in the room shot out of their chairs and stood to their feet. The humans looked around wondering what had just happened.

 

“How? When did this happen?”

 

“Just a few minutes ago, she buzzed the alert button. We came rushing and there she was awake, blinking at us.”

 

“We’ll be there is 5.” Talia hung up the receiver and grabbed her jacket. The pack heading to follow her and the humans looking bewildered.

 

“What’s going on, Derek?” Stiles asked as he got up too.

 

“Laura’s awake.” That pushed the regular people to jump up and run out with the rest of them getting in their cars and racing to the hospital.

 

Stiles and Derek were driving in the Camaro. Deciding it would be quicker than the Jeep. “Derek is she really awake?” Stiles asked as he drove frantically in the procession of cars heading to the hospital to see his sister. It seemed like a dream. The first year everyone seemed to think any day now that she would be up and snarking and fussing at everyone. For the first 6 months Derek and Stiles would go down there talking to her and telling them everything that had been going on in their lives. Stiles would go there whenever he and Derek fought, Derek following after Stiles left. He thought his sister deserved to hear the whole story. The following years, more people seemed to lose faith and Derek and Stiles had to cut back on their visits when they started going to college. It was surreal that she could be awake now.

 

“Yeah,” Derek said wistfully as a small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. “I think she’s awake.”

 

They were silent for the rest of the drive. Companionable and comfortable, but laced with anxiety and hope and worry. It seemed like they had been riding for hours when they finally made it and ran into the hospital. Thirty people all crowding into the small hallway trying to get in. A male nurse stopped them.

 

“She’s still very weak. Visitors may be a bit of a stretch today, we can only let in two at a time.” The man said.

 

“We’ll go in.” Mother said almost in unison.

 

The nurse halted them before they could enter. “She asked for Stiles and Derek first.”

 

Derek and Stiles froze where they stood. His sister that had been asleep for three years was about to talk to him and his boyfriend. He thought maybe she had changed and he would go in there to a completely different Laura than what he remembered. The crowd parted and they made their way in. He had no illusions as to if the werewolves in the bunch would be listening in or not. He was planning it when he thought his parents were going to go in there. The pushed open the door, Stiles trailing behind him, if he didn’t know any better he’d say he was hiding.

 

“Laura?” He asked when the door closed. She was skinny and pale, but her eyes were open and she was looking at him. He didn’t think he’d ever seen a more beautiful sight.

 

“Derek,” She smiled tears filling her eyes, and Derek restrained from running and crushing her in a hug, but he didn’t because that’s what he’d do. Crush her. Her eyes turned to the man behind/beside him. “Stiles.” Her voice was gravely and a little more than than a whisper. “Come closer.” Stiles did so hesitantly. He walked to the side of her bed. “Closer.” She whispered and Stiles bent down closer to her face. A loud SMACK rang out in the previously quiet room. “YOU IDIOT!” She screamed and smacked him again. Stiles did some kind of strange squawk and backed away some. “Who in their right mind runs into a burning building!? You almost died, I’m guessing of course, cause hello, coma, but if I was back to full strength you’d be getting a fist full of werewolf!” Derek doubled over laughing, half at the wounded look on Stiles’ face and half at the relief that Laura was still Laura.

 

“I’m sorry! I did save your family though!” Stiles defended himself, rubbing at the back of his head where he had been smack twice.

 

“Yes! You ran into a burning building that was in the brink of collapsing to do so!” Some color had returned to her cheeks in the midst of her anger and Derek smiled at how she looked more like herself. Well, he smiled until her gaze fixed on him. “And you! Who let’s their boyfriend run into a building like a fucking martyr?!”

 

Derek raised his hands in surrender and defence, “I was a little incapacitated!” He replied trying to convince her.

 

“You guys will be the death of me!” She winced at her wording. “Came out wrong, but meaning still there!”

 

Derek and Stiles looked on waiting for her rage to die down some. “Now.” She sighed and looked at them both, thanks written all over her face. “That’s been said I have two more things to address. First off, thank you Stiles. While I think it was extremely stupid for you to run into my house while it was on fire, I don’t think I’ve seen someone be braver and I am eternally grateful for you saving my family.” She opened her arms for a hug and both of them rushed forward and wrapped their arms around her. “Secondly,” she said from between them, “get me some damn food, I am starving!” Stiles laughed at that and hugged her closer. Derek held his sister and his boyfriend close to him, before he had felt content, but now? Now he felt complete.

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :) I just wanted to say I have 2 other stories in the works and I can't decide whether I want them to be oneshots or chaptered. The first is 'A Magical Touch' and the second is 'Even Fear, Fears Itself'. You can decide if you want them to both to be chaptered, neither or either or. If they are chaptered you get the first of it sooner, but you have to wait for me to update. If you want oneshots then It'll take longer, but you'll get it all in one go. Kudos, Comments, and Subscriptions are what makes rainbows and feeds puppies so give me that! Bye!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this fanfiction. It was my first and anyone who followed it all the way from the beginning your awesome, and if you just found it and read it, you're awesome too! The most awesome tthough are the ones who leave Kudos, Comments, or Subscriptions!!!!


End file.
